It's Time
by HarryPotterDeathlyHallows
Summary: Ron Meets Hermione's Sister Clare And Falls In Love Even Though He Loves Hermione But Even Worse Hermione Has Been Hiding Something
1. Trailer

**It's Time Trailer **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything J.K Rowling Does Well I Own My New Character Clare **

**A/N Hey Readers This Story Is About Ron Meets Hermione Long Lost Sister And Ron Falls In Love With Her And He Doesn't Know Hermione Has A Secret.  
>P.s This Is My First Story Hope You Like It.<br>~HarryPotterDeathlyHallows **

"Hey listen, up I would just like to I am going on Hogwarts to repeat my 7th year it wouldn't be true for my name isn't Ronald Biluis Weasley"  
>"<em>Hahaha <em>Biluis" Ginny giggled. As Ron walked out of the Florish and Boltts he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "Wow!" he thought but he kept walk until "THUMP" he had walked straight into her. "I'm _sooooo_ sorry." Ron said thinking he had blown his only chance. "It's alright. By the way I'm Clare Granger"  
>"Granger… hmmm do you in any why related to Hermione Granger?" As Ron asked her that as Hermione walked by "OH MY GOSH! Clare!" Hermione ran up to Clare and gave her a Hagrid hug. "Clare what are you doing here?" Hermione said as she noticed Ron "Hey Ron."<br>"Well sis I came here to see you because it's time." 


	2. Chapter 1 What goes on in the past

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything J.K Rowling Does Well I Own My New Character Clare **_

_**A/N Hey Readers This Story starts off in a flash back were Ron meets Hermione long lost sister and even though Hermione is Ron's girlfriend she is still hiding something! So sorry I wish I could have updated earlier but between my writers block, my going to Greece, Christmas then going back to school and then Easter. So sorry about that, please R&R! Enjoy  
>P.s This Is My First Story Hope You Like It.<br>~HarryPotterDeathlyHallows **_

_Just A Quick Recap From The Trailer  
>"<em>_Hey listen, up I would just like to say I am going back to Hogwarts not to repeat my 7th year but to get my final results it wouldn't be true for my name isn't Ronald Biluis Weasley"_

"_Hahaha __Biluis" Ginny giggled. As Ron walked out of the Florish and Boltts (sp?) he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen even prettier than Hermione and that's saying something but before he knew it he was walking. "Wow!" he thought but he kept walking until "THUMP" he had walked straight into her. "I'm __sooooo__ sorry." Ron said thinking he had blown his only chance. "It's alright." She said as she stumbled to her feet."By the way I'm Clare Granger"  
>"Granger… hmmm do you in any why related to Hermione Granger?" As Ron asked her that as Hermione walked by "OH MY GOSH! Clare!" Hermione ran up to Clare and gave her a Hagrid hug. "Clare what are you doing here?" Hermione said as she noticed Ron "Hey Ron."<br>"Well sis I came here to see you because it's time."_

**"**_**Ummmm **_**sorry to interrupt but the time for what?"  
>"Clare please tell me today's not the day I go back and I think we should take this conversation elsewhere." Hermione was worried that Ron would find out her secret. "Yes Hermione it's time and Hermione he's your friend he should know." Before Hermione knew she was throwing a hiss fit about why Ron shouldn't know "But I don't wanna tell him." Hermione said as she was jumping up and down. "Hermione, calm down and Clare, Hermione may be my girlfriend but she doesn't have to tell."<br>"See he gets it." Hermione said with triumph but this battle wasn't over "Clare look we have to talk now but at home look I know this is important to you and a whole lot of other people but I can't not now" "Fine Hermione but if dad comes to find you it's your fault not mine." Clare stood in her place not wanting to move but she was forced to leave when Hermione roared "CLARE GET OUT OF HERE!" "Fine." Clare rolled her eyes and walked away but Hermione knew Ron was going to ask questions so she left as well leaving Ron.**

"**Hermione wait" Ron yelled as Hermione was almost an arm's length away. "Can you please tell me what's going on here?" Hermione thought about walking away but her train of thought was cut off as Ron grabbed her arm. "Please Hermione? I just want to know what Clare was talking about, please Hermione?" Hermione looked as if she wanted to tell him what happened but all she said was "I'm sorry." And she walked away leaving a trail of tears. Hermione was heartbroken. She wished she had faced Ron but she did the cowardly left in a rush. As Hermione turned the corner she dropped to her feet in tears. "I wish… I wish could tell him." Hermione wanted everything to go back to the way it was no Clare and living her life in the fast lane. Hermione wanted to tell Ron that she was really was a halfblood and that her real mother was a witch and that she died when she and Clare were young. But Hermione didn't know what to do. She did want to tell Ron but she didn't have the courage to do so. **

**It was about an hour later before Hermione could get her act together but she still didn't want to have to face Ron but she had too. As Hermione was about to go find Ron she saw a familiar face in the crowd it was her dad. Hermione became alert and rushed to get her father out of diagon ally, but before she knew it he was gone. Hermione was confused about what she had seen but she kept her cool as she was on a mission. **

**Flashback ended **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Hermione POV**

By the time all of the craze of Hermione and her sister Clare had ended Hermione's life took a turn for the worst, Harry And Ginny had disowned her, Ron had married Clare and Hermione had just been demoted from head of the department of mysteries. To make it worse Malfoy was the one I lost my job too. I just wish I never met Malfoy. He's made my life a living hell. He's said such things that I couldn't imagine anyone could have ever enjoyed being called. He's called me other names worse than Mudblood. I just wish he was never born. I thought my day couldn't get any worse but it did.

I was sitting alone in my office finishing off my work load for today when Malfoy waltzed into my office. I was pretty sure he didn't know that I knew he was there so he announced his presence with a loud grunt. Just great. Does Malfoy not know when he's not wanted around because I'm pretty sure he doesn't and whenever Malfoy's around nothing good ever happens. I just wish that he would go and leave me be but he's always around, at the ministry, at Hogwarts, Florish and Boltts.

A/N: Reviews are encouraged since this is one of my first storys!  
>~HarryPotterDeathlyHallows<p> 


End file.
